Gentle Hands
by A-misty-paradox
Summary: Hermione and Draco find themselves in need of each others help, what with two toddlers and secrets begging to burst, who else is there to turn to ? but most importantly will they have all there marbles at the end of this? read to find out!
1. Double Trouble

**Gentle Hands**

_Double Trouble _

Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry had never seen the likes of the new two heads. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were as of now, bickering in there shared heads common room.

The two opposites had found there way off the train, through the glorious dinner all to end up following Professor Mcgonagall to there shared dorms. Needless to say the part about sharing was not in the letter they had both received.

"now you two have been chosen to represent the students, and you'll do well to get along. Me and the Headmaster have both agreed there will be no tolerance for petty arguments, your 7th years- act like it"

"now your rooms are directly above, labelled with your names, the glass door in the middle leads to your shared bathroom and this is your shared common room, right I must see Professor Snape about a errr potion, good night"

mumbling something inaudible about a slick haired git, the Professor proceeded to leave there new common room. After the painting had closed the scheduled in advance bickering between the two started right on cue.

" I cant believe they lumped me in the same box sized room as you mudblood- wait till my farther hears about this" disgust from the heart shone through on his face in a twisted grimace.

Now Hermione was a smart witch, in fact thee smartest witch and she had always been taught to ignore and proceed as normal. But she had taken 6 years of this slicks mouth and well, he needed to taste some of his own medicine, so with great pleasure she used her intelligence to psychologically screw the poor ferret over.

"oh how I pity you Malfoy, I really do. What with fake friends, a mentally unstable father, a mother too worried about her next alcoholic fix and the master who pretty much needs to be locked up all looking at you for something- must make you a right stick up the arse ahem, excuse my French" her smile ceased as her mask of pleasure fell, only to be replaced by raw hurt.

" do you enjoy making people suffer? Do you enjoy making people cry, look at yourself. Your nothing better then I, you think your family is so great? Your family are servants who have devoted there whole life to destroying the entire wizard race!- breathing heavily now as tears frightened to escape she finished in nothing more then a whisper coated with venom.

"you think your better, take a look at yourself and you'll find the dirts on your hands not mine"

and with that the brown eyed girl stormed up the stairs to her room and slammed the door, leaving a very mixed emotional Draco.

The blonde boy stood in the middle of the common room replaying the Granger girls words over and over again through his head. He frowned, for he didn't know what else to do, no one had ever spoken to him like that. Shifting his gaze he looked at the shut door laced with gold, as he walked up to his own room.

_"you have no idea how dirty my hands are"_

moving swiftly once more he moved to his room to try to get some rest, this year was to be his biggest test yet.

~!~

Neither Hermione or Draco slept much that night, though both for the same reason, regret and intense anger. Upon awakening that morning though because of such little sleep and with the visitation of the vengeance bug, the emotional exchange yesterday wasnot left forgotten and instead of the usual arguments to prove each other wrong, was replaced with a strange and eary silence.

Both made there way down to the common room hoping to escape the tension and run through the door, however Professor Mcgonagall had other ideas.

"follow me you two, theres something you need to see" curiously the two glanced at each other nodded and followed the frazzeled old lady through the halls and towards and up to the head masters office.

Now neither where prepared for what faced them now. Sitting on Professor Dumbledores lap were two snoozing toddlers. One of which had a strangely familiar scar to Hermiones best friend Harry's, and another who looked again, strangely like Dracos best friend Blaise.

"ah professor what are we doing- Hermione was cut off by the awakening of the miniature Harry.

"neee!" the little boy with a lightening bolt shaped scar spurted out in the most adorable drabble , only he was looking at Hermione.....

"acooo!" now the other little boy with piercing green eyes and jet black hair was looking directly at Draco Malfoy.

_this could not be happening _


	2. Forced to Care

**Gentle Hands**

_Forced to Care _

"_acooo!" now the other little boy with piercing green eyes and jet black hair was looking directly at Draco Malfoy._

"you have got to be kidding me"

Draco's eyes scanned over the two children sitting on there Headmasters lap, drawing a look of disgust and horror, he was not good with babies and just being around them made him queasy and what was worse all the did was scream and poop. Now the screaming and the pooping was not something this Malfoy or any Malfoy for that matter, dealt with or even carried in there vast vocabulary of words. He most certainly wasn't about to learn either of them any time soon.

On the other hand Hermione had also had little to no experience with babies but had come across the topic in a few books on more than one occasion. So as she observed the children on the Professors knees she cam to the conclusion even the old Headmaster looked a little uncomfortable and on even closer examination, both Professor Mcgonagall and Snape looked about ready to fly from the room.

" I'm sorry to say this is far from a joke Mr Malfoy, see it seems Mr Potter and Zabini were found like this last night and in all honestly we do not know how it has happened"

A cheerful voice broke through, whilst still managing to sound serious and both heads wondered at the same time how the crack pot old fool did that. Even Hermione was pondering the idea of her headmaster being on some sort of illegal substance, but knowing the wizarding world it was probably sold in Diagon Ally- even Hogsmede as candy. Cursing herself mentally at suggesting such illegality of the highly thoughts of wizard she returned to look at little Harry and couldn't help but smile.

The old man of implication saw right through Malfoy and was more then a little disappointed at his lack of compassion though was very pleased at Hermione's concern and love- the stone cold boy could learn a lot from Miss Granger. Even if she tried to asses him as a drug user.

"how could this be Professor? Surely you could reverse it?" Hermione's mind switching back to Harry as she noticed his eyes brimming with tears, she wanted answers and solutions fast.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger but at this point we have no idea what has caused this, but we will be researching it in most detail as you two care- the Professor stopped as he looked down at the now trembling body of little Harry, his face turning to a frown as the Headmaster began to jiggle the baby on his left knee.

Both Hermione and Draco watched with opposite expressions as the jiggling triggered the ticking time bomb and the child was sent into an episode of tears and high pitched screams. Instant worry overwhelmed Miss Granger as instant pain shot through Mr Malfoy as the shrieking hit his ears.

Harry's arms pumped forward in search of comfort. Acting instinctively Hermione walked over to the Headmaster, not even bothering to ask as she could see his failed attempts to calm the child and took Harry into her arms, cooing him.

As the little boy stared into the familiar brown eyes, his own green warming instantly as his wales ceased and body relaxed into the gentle arms of Hermione. The girl in person ran her hands through the boys still messy black hair, and couldn't help herself from speaking to him as she normally would.

"oh Harry, what have you gotten yourself into again- to which the response was nothing but a giggle which in turn made the witch herself let out an equally innocent giggle, much to Draco's horror. This was all doing little good to Draco's gag reflex which had to be forced back by a bite of the tongue, in actual fear his stomach may empty.

Ever since he'd made the mistake of looking in Granger's direction only to see that natural bloody girls instinct thingy they got when around kids he was feeling worse then normal. Comfort, love and all that mushy stuff were also not in his vocab though a few choice silencing spells were.

"oh I think I'm going to be sick" it was a whisper and gladly no one heard, a weakness for a Malfoy being exposed was always exploited.

"geez Granger keep it in your pants" Draco muttered a little more loudly as she pulled out her wand, still peek a booing away.

Though Granger continued to ignore everyone else in the room and continued to play a rather loud peek a boo with the young boy causing a more eruption of giggles from both the boy and most of the adults, poor Snape and Malfoy only managed to go more paler.

All eyes were on Hermione and her amazing skills at shushing the child, that neither of the people in the office took notice to the other boy that was still seated on the Headmasters knee, even the old man himself seemed to have forgotten as he watched Granger take out her wand and summoned a bright revolving solar system as Harry relaxed further into her arms. The poor child was clearly tired and soon was lulled to sleep by the bright lights and rocking of his friend.

Yes, while all this was happening they had all forgotten about the other child who was also watching. And even the he watched and noticed as someone who wasn't even Harry's mother show concern and love, and even though Blaise was all of a yr old he was still Blaise and the old emotions he once had when his own parents chose to neglect him came rushing back. Now Blaise was still the one year old and the emotions were warped and only registered as a strong need for comfort, so the boy reacted how most uncomforted babies did, wailed higher and more glass shattering then most.

As the new wails erupted from the other child seated on the Headmasters knee the only difference was that these were more deeper piercing to Harry's. Again the Headmaster tried to coo the child much like Hermione but only seemed to make the matters worse.

"aha- the old man chuckled lightly- "it appears I'm not what this child wants for comfort" he finished staring at Draco expectantly.

"what, me?" Mr Malfoy was more then just a little distraught at the fact his Headmaster expected him to hold a baby?

"yes Mr Malfoy it seems Miss Granger has already caught onto what we are proposition, and her hands are already full"

"what exactly are you "propositioning sir" biting back as much spite as he could considering the circumstances and still refused to tend to the crying baby.

"why seeing as these are close friends of each of you- the old man indicated with his hands to Harry and Blaise- and also seeing as you have your own separate facilities we will be placing them in your care until a cure can be found"

Through out all this discussion the child stilled wail and all were still so self absorbed, except one rather curious and pissed of Griffindor princess. Carefully and secretly she sent the floating stars towards the wailing child while preforming a silent retrieving charm – sending the baby surrounded by stars and moons towards her, his crying subsiding to sniffles and soft falling tears as he looked to the moons and then to the brown eyed girl who smiled warmly.

Hermione encircled the boy with her left wand arm still just managing to hold her wand and the sleeping Harry. Blaise stared up in wonder and then frowned at the strange warming sensation. Noticing this Hermione spoke whole heartedly.

"there there no more of that now, your safe and wanted – the ferrets just having a wee moment, you know how he gets when he's not the absolute center of attention, a real drama queen" the boy and the girl snickered evilly at the innocent innuendo, Hermione failing to notice the other members in the room had turned there attention to her.

"why you – Draco began only to be cut off by Dumbledore.

"well done miss Granger however as I said your hands are already full with just Harry " giving her a warm smile, the Professor stood up and walked over to her taking Blaise and promptly plumping the now re agitated child in Malfoy's arms.

"now I'm sure these children are quite hungry- all changes have already been made to you quarters" the Headmaster bustled them out of the door, Hermione cradling a sleeping Harry and Draco pulling Blaise away from him holding him at arms length as they walked back to there dorm, Blaise continuing to cry.

Though Draco didn't budge very far as the baby he held began to wail.

"but but professor -

"now now Draco you will be fine" and with that the office door closed leaving him alone with the baby who had stopped crying.

And as Draco walked down the spiral staircase muttering foul words under his breath he failed to notice the quietening of the baby and the accusing glare the child was directing specifically at him.


End file.
